


the end of all days

by MaryJaneWrites



Series: Rox's Stories [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJaneWrites/pseuds/MaryJaneWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rox is an Asgardian witch. She's best friends with Sif, and Loki's lover. But after Sif, the warriors three, and her decided to look for Thor in Earth, she decides to stay in Midgard to learn from their culture. After she befriends Tony Stark, he introduces her to one of his friends, Jared Leto, the lead singer of 30 Seconds To Mars, and occasional actor. What would happened after Loki comes to earth and tries to conquer it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the story, and I am not getting pay to write this.

Chapter 1

It seemed like a long day in the horizons of Asgard. Thor, Loki, Sif, and the warriors three, were walking down the village next to the palace. Knowing their way just like their palms of their hands, they adventured themselves to Lady Rox's place. As they finally arrived, Thor knocked the mahogany door, and the familiar soprano voice came from the inside of the house.

"Come in" it invited.Once inside, Thor rested himself in the large sofa of the living room. "I'll be there in just a min" said the voice coming from the kitchen.

"Not to worry maiden Rox" said the always flirting Frandal.

"Do you need any help?" Asked Sif "shall I go there?"

"Thanks Sif, but that won't be necessary" said the tanned-skin girl walking inside the living room "is nice to see you here" she smiled, sitting on the light fabric couch. "If I may know the reason of your visit?" She asked.

"Well you see fair maiden" said Frandal "we are going on a quest, and we would like to know if you would like to join us".

"What kind of quest?" She questioned.

"Thor has decided to go to Jotunhiem, and it would be appreciated if you would accompany us. Your presence would be delightful" admitted Loki. Hearing this, made Rox blush, and she lowered her sight, smiling a little to herself, before quickly looking up again.

"I appreciate the invite, but I am busy at the moment, however I'd be glad to be at the palace once you're back" she said passing her hand trough her onyx pixie hair.

"I understand Lady Rox, and I'd appreciate if you would bring some of that delicious beverage that you make" said Volstagg.

"Will do" she smiled.

"Well Lady Rox" interrupted Thor "it is a shame to have wasted your time, in such a agitated time".

"Not to worry my Prince" she said

"Well, we shall go now" he said collecting his friends and heading out.

"Thor, I will catch up" said Loki to his brother, when they were on the door "there is something I must do first" Thor nodded and let Loki inside the house. "Lady Rox" Loki said walking towards to him.

"My prince" she said smiling to him "are they gone?" She asked.

"Yes, my brother, took the lead" he smiled. "My fair maiden, it has been a while without even being able to see you".

"It has indeed, I was thinking about visiting queen Frigga later today. I have yet to learn from her" she smiled while wrapping her as around the younger prince. "I'll admit I was surprised to hear you at my door" she commented placing her lips on the pale skin of the young prince "Nevertheless, is good to see you, my love".

Placing his lips on hers, the prince smiled and separated to acknowledge the satisfaction of seeing his brown-eyed lover "if you could stay the night." He whispered.

"You know I can't do that" she declared, with a lower toned in her voice "which is why this is a secret from your parents. Thor, is the only one who knows about us, and by Odin's beard, I have yet to know how he hasn't reveal anything yet" she exhaled tiredly.

"I am aware, but just give me the satisfaction of being with you tonight"

The girl looked down at her jade-colored dress and whispered"We will need an alibi".

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Loki asked faking being offended.

"Of course not my silver-tongue, how can I?" She smiled to his chest "very well, I'll think about something, and I'll see you later. Till then, my prince."

"See you after the sun has set, my pet".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: not mine. Nuh-huh. I only own Rox.

The End of All Days

Chapter 2

Looking through the clear window of one of the rooms of the royal family palace at the light coming from the bifrost. Rox knew something bad had happen. She went to her magic instructor, and queen of the Asgardians to announced the returned of the warriors. However, she stopped herself when she heard the doors open, and the hurried pacing of some soldiers in the hallways of the 1st floor. Not knowing what to do, she walked to the meeting room where she knew that she will find her friends. Halfway away, she heard the light of the bifrost and later nothing. Worried about her and her friends safety she hurried more to the room. Once there she found Lady Sif, whose reaction was of surprise but calmness at see her only female friend in the room.

"Sif, what happened?" Said Rox, giving her a worried hug "are you okay? How are the warriors three? Thor? And Loki?" She said rapidly, in one breath.

"I am well, but Volstagg is wounded, Hogun and Frandal are with him, and they should be back shortly. I am not completely sure about Thor or Loki. And I am worried, because of the reopening of the bifrost, we left we them in there, and Odin, I have never seen our king so exasperated." She admited.

"Hopefully, everything well be in better conditions than our minds are letting us think" said Rox.

After a couple hours later, the warriors three, and Loki entered the room. Silently, they were all questioning how the All-father heard of their adventure.

"I told him" murmured Loki with a baritone tone.

"Loki you must talk to the All-father, and make him bring Thor back to us" Sif pleaded.

"If I do then what? I love Thor dearly, more than all of you. But we can't deny what he is. He is dangerous, he is reckless, he is vain. If I hadn't tell the guard, we will probably be dead" replied Loki heading to the exit.

As soon as Loki was out, Sif turned and addressed the small crowed.

"He says he loves Thor, but Loki has always been jealous of him."

"Well, how would you feel if you were put second at everything?" Asked Rox to Sif "do not disrespect your prince, specially if he is your friend". She hissed before quickly walking out of the room, following Loki.

\-------------------

Rox got to Loki right after the guards took Odin out of the trophy room. Loki silently walked out of the same room, looking disappointed, and shocked. He didn't acknowledge the presence of the witch that was waiting for him, he simply paced in a rapid way to his room. Not understanding the Prince's face, the young Witch walked behind him.

"Loki, are you well?" The tanned girl asked him silently while she entered his room after him.

Noticing that the prince hadn't given her and answer she asked him one more time, but the prince stood there quiet, looking outside the window, his eyes were gazing at the horizon, but he wasn't really looking at anything, his mind was way too busy processing the events of the day, to even hear the voice of his best friend.

"Loki!" she exclaimed raising her voice, just enough for him to snap out of his trance, but not loud enough to be consider a yell. "What's wrong, my prince?" she questioned in a hushed tone.

"Nothing" he replied quickly without meeting her eyes "it has been a long day, that's all"

The witch didn't say anything, she just carefully walked towards the bed and sat on it. She knew Loki well, maybe too well, she knew when he was lying, when he was happy, when he was mad, and when he was sad. She knew him. She looked at the floor and sighed at the quiet prince. She had the feeling that something had  happened to him, and that he would hide it, but she simply wanted to know what could be so bad, that he would hide it from her. After taking a moment to think, she finally had the courage to ask him.

"Loki, you know, you can't lie to me. What happened?" she asked "you know you can tell me anything. You know you can trust me"

"No." he said "No I can't. Not with this. You are right, something happened, but you will never know." Hearing him saying this made the brown eyed girl mad.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was getting mad, and starting to not want to see him.

"You heard what I said. This is none of your business. Not it will ever be."

"Fine." she said "if that's what you want"

"It is"

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow, I can't be around you right now" She said standing up, walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Rox had gone to Sif house the day after. When she didn’t find her there she decided to go to Queen Frigga. The all-mother always knew what to say. Before she could knock the door of the All-Mother chambers she heard a conversation coming from the inside. She couldn’t make out the whole conversation, but she did recognize Loki’s and Frigga’s voices. She was about to open the doors to open the door, when the guards appeared behind her asking her to leave and return later. She decided to go to the library, and return later.

Rox was on her 3rd book when Sif entered the library, asking for her help. She explained her that Loki was the king now, and he wouldn’t bring Thor back from his exile. Rox heard her friend and went to where Loki was. She didn’t want to fight him, so she appeared to him with a small smile, and walked towards him.

“So the rumors are true?” She said sweetly to Loki “you’re the king now”

“Yes they are” he smiled “why are you here?” he inquired

“Just wanted to know if what they said was true” she said simply “Can’t I be curious about what does my love do?” she smiled

“Thought you didn’t want to see me”

“That was yesterday. I’ve been thinking, and you are right, there are things that are not for me to know, I just want you to know that you can count on me, for support” She smiled and walked up the steps towards him “Just want you to know that” she said giving him a kiss. “And you need to know that I worry about you”

“I know that, but there are stuffs that I have to reserve for myself, maybe I’ll tell you someday, but I can’t tell you right now”

“Okay, so… now that you are king, can you bring Thor back? I mean, he was going to bless our marriage and without him, we can’t get married the proper way” She asked hopeful locking her brown eyes with his green ones.

“My first command can’t be to undone that all-father last” he said annoyed.

“Oh, well… What if, you give a command right now? Then it will be your second command” she said not giving up.

“Why do you want my brother back?” he asked suspicious.

“So he can see how much equal both of you are.” She answered quickly “I mean, look at you. You are the king now, and if he sees how good you are as a king, he will not only give us his blessing, but be your champion, and so you won’t have to go to battles, but he would”

“That is nice, but I can’t do it.”

“Why not? Loki, I know you can, tell me the truth” she pleaded.

“I just can’t” he stated “and that should be enough for an answer”

The witch just gave a small sigh and looked at him in the eye “okay, now, my king, I shall go. I was reading, and I see that I have irate you. So I’ll be in the library”

“Very well” he answered sitting back on the throne.

Back in the library, Sif and the warriors three were waiting for Rox to come.

“and well?” Volstagg asked “what did he said?”

“He won’t do it, and he won’t tell me why” She answered. “He is very distant, whatever happened yesterday changed him” She said.

“What happened yesterday?” asked Sif

“I don’t know, but Loki was talking to Odin, then the All-Father fell on the Odin-sleep, but before it happened the All-Father said something to Loki, which is making him act this way”

“Are you sure you don’t know what happened?” asked Frandal

“Do you think if I knew I would be here?” she asked.

“Enough, we won’t get anywhere if we fight” said Hogun.

“Hogun is right, now we must go, and look for Thor” Sif remind them “We need to go to Heimdall and make him understand, so he would let us go”

“I know” answered Rox “but we can’t do it during the day, there are guards all over the place”

“Then we should go when the dark comes”

“Yes, and we must be fast, Loki is really smart and he will know that we are not going to be here sooner that we think”

“Then we need to get to Thor faster” said Volstagg

“Yes”.

When the night came, the two girls and the warriors three passed the Bifrost to talk to Heimdall, who let them passed, and go to the realm where Thor was. The five warriors got to the firm dry floor of the realm, and walked towards the small and only town that was on the distance. It didn’t take them much to find Thor inside a small building that had a glass door. Thor received them happily, introducing them to the three humans that were with him.

“Thor” interrupted Rox “you need to come back”

“I can’t, the All-Father is dead because of me” he said sadly

“Thor, your father still lives” said Sif.

Soon after the Destroyer was on the small town, Thor, Sif, Rox and the warriors three tried to get the people in safe places, while Thor battled the Destroyer. After the battle was over, the 6 Asgardians waited for Heimdal to open the Bifrost. While their desperation increased, Rox decided to talk to Thor.

“Thor, I’m staying here” she said.

“What? You can’t stay here” said Sif

“I must, Loki sent the Destroyer here, imagine what else he could send, someone has to stay to keep this realm safe” Rox said “I know him, and if he gets the opportunity to do it, he will. I have to stay”

“I understand” said Thor “but I will comeback, as soon as I take care of him”

“Yes” Rox nodded “Just don’t kill him, please”

“I won’t. But I’ll make sure he will be punished for his crimes” Said Thor.

Before they could say anything else, the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor were transported to Asgard. Rox, Jane, Dr. Selvigh, and Darcy were waiting in the spot for Thor to come back. After a few hours Rox knew what had happened. She explained it to the three humans, and a forth one called Coulson.

“Well, Rox, right?” asked Darcy “I’m Darcy” she smiled “So are you like Thor? All super powerful and stuff?” she inquired curious

“Yes and no. Thor grew up a warrior, and while some of my training in Asgard was for a warrior too, I am more skilled with magic” She said

“NO WAY!” Darcy exclaimed “That’s seriously cool”

“Thanks” Rox said.

“Miss Rox” said Coulson “I’ll need to ask you to come with me, for repositioning and interrogation”

“What you can’t do that? I’ve always wanted to know someone who does magic” Argued Darcy.

“Miss Lewis, I’ll need to ask you not to interfere with legal procedures for the good of the nation” Reminded Coulson

“It’s okay Darcy, I was planning in staying here to learn more about the midgardiana culture, I see that the books we have in Asgard are outdated.

After saying goodbye to Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Selvigh, Rox accompanied Agent Coulson. He took her to a small building owned by SHIELD. After a small interrogation, and a formal conversation, Coulson entered the room.

“Well, it seems that we have decided to trust you.  You have been repositioned to California, and you will work for a somewhat colleague of us. His name is Tony Stark. We will have you under our radar, and we will keep an eye on you” Said Coulson.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony walked in into his living room with plans of taking Pepper out for dinner. This plans were soon cancelled when he heard Pepper talking to Agent Coulson. Without thinking it twice he intervened.

"Uh, excuse me, but it's Friday and consulting days are Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"this is not a consulting meeting, Mr. Stark. As I explained to miss Potts, there is a person that needs to be reassigned and it has been concluded that the best place to position her is here. I must tell you, she is of high interest and maximum security." he said making it clear that he was serious. "she will also be living here, and she will work at Stark Industries"

"Living? Maximum Security? Working for my company? Is she in witness protection?"

"Sorta, she is currently outside, waiting to be able to enter"

"she's here. Here?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark, and before you refuse let me inform you that these are direct orders from Director Fury"

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes before telling Coulson to just get going do he can enjoy the rest of his night. They wasted no time as Coulson took them to meet her.

"Miss Potts, Mr. Stark, let me introduce you to Miss Rox Hogtier" Was at this moments when Tony and Pepper looked at the girl. Tony's eyes lit up as he run his gaze the female figure.

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. Stark" Said the foreign girl giving a small vow "as well as you Lady Potts".

"The pleasure is all mine," said the billionaire "please call me Tony" He extended his hand and shook the girl's. "And the lovely lady here is Pepper, she is a life saver."

"Thank you Tony" said Pepper taking a step forward to talk to the short haired girl "Miss Hogtier, I will admit that is a surprised, but never-the-less, you are welcome here".

 

•••

 

"Rox, where are you from?" Asked Tony the next morning.

"I'm from a very distant place." She smiled "I'm... Norse"

"Oh wow, Scandinavian? What is SHIELD doing over there? And why are you of maximum Sec?" He asked now interested on the story behind the girl.

"The person I am, or was going to marry decided to attack a small town to get rid of his brother" She stated looking at the horizon showing thru the window "He changed" She said adverting her gaze from the dawn to him "He used to be sweet and caring, but something happened, he wouldn't tell me, and then he suddenly changed and became distant"

Tony looked at the girl with caring eyes, and tried to ease the mood of the room.

"Well that sucks. I'm guessing you're staying here to hide from him then?"

"I'm not really sure" she admitted "I also wanted to learn more about your culture and history"

"That's going to be easy then" he smiled "You can ask JARVIS to help you find all the books you want, maybe even audiobooks. Oh and also, I'm gonna need you to stop with the Shakespearean talk"

"Pardon?"

"You know, the whole deal of 'My lady thy way with word 'tis truly proper" He said exaggerating the pronunciation, which earned him a giggle from the girl, "You see? You know is true"

"Very well, Mr. Stark, I will try to drop the formalities, but it will be a difficult task, after all, I've been talking like this my whole life"

Tony nodded his head and replied "Bet I can change that in two weeks" he smirked.

 


End file.
